


Car Trouble

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Car Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Arthur is having car issues in the middle of nowhere.





	Car Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr, the prompt being: "You don't know how to change a tire?" -- "Give it a rest, would you?"
> 
> I kinda changed the wording though to fit Arthur.

“Perfect, just perfect.” Arthur huffed as he kicked the flattened tire of his rental car's passenger side.

It just had to happen when he was out driving in the middle of fucking nowhere USA, just bloody perfect. Arthur wasn't sure what to do or who to call. It wasn't like the car rental company could just come out here and fix it. He didn't know the number of the local authorities, and he refused to call 911 unless he absolutely had to. Unfortunately, fields of corn and other assorted crops spanned this roadway for miles on either side of him. It could be hours before anyone drove past. Stupid GPS, taking him through this ‘shortcut’ because of possible traffic.

Well, the best he could do now was sit down and hope that someone passed by before nightfall. Perhaps some local lived down this road, or maybe a patrolling police vehicle. The lower the sun got in the sky, the lower his hopes got, being dragged down by the setting of that great star.

A pair of headlights soon caught his attention, and Arthur almost wept at the sight. He had his emergency flashers on still, and that had seemed to do the trick. The incoming vehicle slowed to a crawl before parking behind his useless rent-a-car, a tall figure getting out from what Arthur assumed was a large truck. As soon as he was in view, Arthur counted more blessings than he had hoped for to begin with. The kind stranger didn't seem to be an axe wielding murderer, but rather a handsome young American with bright blue eyes and an even brighter smile. Arthur's heart fluttered just a little when that very man seemed to check him out, and did so again when a voice smooth as honey spoke.

“Car troubles?”

Arthur gave a dumbstruck nod, clearing his throat as he gestured to the spare tire and parts all over the ground. “I was, ah, having troubles here...”

“I can see that.” this stranger chuckled, then held out a hand. “Name’s Alfred. Were you just havin issues gettin the lug nuts off or..?”

“Arthur, and ah... what is a lug nut?” Shit, he felt so embarrassed for having to ask, but he had never been good with vehicles.

“You don't know what a lug nut is? How were you plannin on changin your tire if ya don't know what you're dealin with?”

Arthur flushed, coughing to the side to hide his cheeks. “I've never done this before...”

The man looked as though he was trying not to laugh, but it just came off as a smirk. “You don't know how to change a tire?”

“Oh come off it! Will you help me or not?” Arthur snapped, getting a little annoyed with this Alfred character, even if he was gorgeous.

Alfred held up his hands in surrender, just laughing in a carefree manner. “Okay okay, lemme grab my jack from the truck and I'll help ya out.”

Watching the man's arse as he walked back to his truck was by far the highlight of their meeting. Once Alfred came back and got to work, Arthur simply did as asked, all the while watching those muscular arms flex with the work. The tire was replaced in no time, but that meant that Arthur would have to say goodbye to his eye candy. Or so he thought.

Alfred scribbled on a paper, then handed it to Arthur. “My number. I run a mechanic shop in the nearby town if you want to get a real tire on there. It's not safe to drive on spares for too long.”

Before the man left, he glanced back at Arthur once more. “Your accent is real cute. Hope I see ya in the shop tomorrow!”

Arthur was left on the side of the road, speechless, but determined. Getting the tire replaced would be good, and it wasn't like he was in too much of a hurry. Business could wait, and he even had a valid excuse that he could make vague, his issue just being car trouble. Yes that would work splendidly. Perhaps this town had a small diner as well. Plan in mind, Arthur opened up his map app and located the only town for miles, setting off to get a taste of the local flavor.

Hopefully Alfred would be the main course.


End file.
